Royal Life
by EXPLODINGWEWILLGO
Summary: Friends, Enemies, Love, Hate...maybe royal life isn't all it's cut out to be. Yoru/Soi Naru./Blea. x-over! With an often splash of OOC-ness for Yoruichi. DISCONTINUED
1. Meet the first characters

"Lin?" A young woman called into a garden.

"Over here."

The woman walked over and looked behind a small shrubbery.

"What are you doing out her my lady?"

The young woman looked up. "I was planting flowers."

"This garden is big enough already." The woman laughed.

"I suppose…but there's nothing that can have to much beauty."

"Very true my lady."

"Please Etsu…we are alone. Not in front of my uncle and their type."

Etsu smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Lin."

Lin smiled and washed her hands in the small river by her side.

"Here." Etsu held out a small cloth for her childhood friend.

The young woman took it gratefully and dried her hands.

Etsu took it back when she was done and stowed it in her pocket.

The brown haired girl looked up and took in her friends appearance.

Long wavy midnight black hair…steel grey eyes…pearl like skin…Lin was always a beautiful girl.

Always kind…always giving…always smiling. Lin was everything Etsu wanted to be.

Lin looked up at her. Her pink lips formed a wider smile. "What is it?"

Etsu blushed. "Uh…nothing. But your father wants you to come home now."

"Alright. Let's go then shall we?"

"Yes my lady." Etsu gave a small bow.

Lin giggled. "Stop that."

"Sorry." Etsu returned the smile.

The other nodded and walked by her friend, who followed right after her.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Did you need me for something father?" Lin and Etsu walked into the main room of the Fon home.

A man who appeared to be in his late twenties looked up from the book he was reading. "Lin." He smiled kindly.

Lin may have been his daughter…but she was his favorite person. Her mother had run off a few years after she was born.

She left claiming that she felt guilty for being with him and couldn't handle it.

He accepted it and raised Lin on his own.

"What did you have Etsu come get me for?"

"Mm…tomorrow I am having the Shihoin family over for a small visit. I figured you didn't want to be caught up in it."

"You want me to stay in the garden?"

"If you choose to do so. But don't be surprised if they send their daughter out."

"Thank you for the warning father."

The man nodded.

"Lord Taro?" Etsu called.

"Yes Etsu?"

"What's she like?"

"Hmm? Oh the Shihoin girl?"

Etsu nodded sitting beside Lin.

"Not sure…but I know she's nothing like her stuffy parents." Taro scratched the side of his head curiously.

Lin giggled and said her goodnights. Her father nodded with a smile and wished her good dreams.

Etsu followed her out. Taro went back to his book.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Next day:

"Do you think she's nice?" Etsu asked as she combed Lin's hair.

"Not sure. I hope she is, I could do with a few more friends like you." Lin answered.

Etsu blushed and continued combing. "No need to say such kind things to me."

Lin simply smiled.

A knock came to the door.

"Girls?"

"Come in father."

Taro slid the door open.

"They're here." He said simply.

Lin nodded and stood. "Let's go to the garden." She looked to Etsu.

The other girl nodded and placed the comb back on the jewelry box she had gotten it from.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Lin sat in the garden with Etsu.

The black haired girl didn't want to move. She was very comfy.

"The sun is perfect today isn't it?" She asked Etsu, who nodded her agreement happily.

Etsu looked around when a small movement caught her eye.

"I'll be right back."

Lin nodded and held out her hand…a small butterfly landed on her fingers.

Etsu walked back to where she had seen the motion.

"Hey."

The girl jumped at the sudden voice.

Etsu looked to her left, a violet haired girl was watching her.

"You're the Shihoin girl right?" She didn't have to show respect for anyone but the Fon family.

"Yoruichi." The ebony skinned woman answered.

"Etsu." The servant nodded.

"Who's that?" Yoruichi pointed to Lin.

Etsu looked. "That's lady Fon."

"First name I meant."

"Lin ma'am."

Yoruichi nodded and whispered the name.

"Can I speak with her…or does her father not allow that."

"Lord Taro is very kind…you can go talk to her. But you cannot touch her, in any way."

Yoruichi nodded her understanding and walked past Etsu.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"**Excuse me."**

**Lin looked up to the new stranger. "Yes?"**

"**Do you mind if I join you?"**

"**I'm not your master…do as you like." Lin smiled kindly and went back to the clutter of butterflies that had flown to her garden.**

**The other sat down. **

**Lin glanced at the young woman. "What's you name?"**

"**Yoruichi. Your name?"**

"**Lin. It's nice to meet you."**

**Yoruichi smiled. "Same."**

**Lin giggled and turned back to the fluttering insects. (I don't know if they are or not…but they are to me)**

**The other decided right then and there she liked Lin's small fits of laughter.**

"**So…who did all this? The servants?" Yoruichi looked around the large beautiful garden.**

"**No. I did."**

**Yoruichi looked at her oddly. "You did?"**

"**Yes. It was nothing but grass out here. I wanted a beautiful, amazing, wonderful place to escape to every now and then. So I planted trees, flowers, and shrubs."**

"**And you got all this?"**

"**Mm hmm…I take care of all of this with Etsu. It also grows fruits and such."**

"**Does it? What kind of fruits?"**

"**Follow me." Lin stood and walked off.**

**Yoruichi marveled at the fact that Lin could wear such simple clothes, and made them look so…expensive.**

"**Come on." Lin looked back at her.**

**The violet haired woman stood and followed.**


	2. Meeting new people isn't always bad

"Here." Lin plucked a red oddly shaped ball from a plant. "These are strawberries. Very sweet, try it."

Yoruichi accepted it and took a small bite. It was very sweet…just like Lin said.

"Strawberries?"

Lin nodded with a smile.

"They are sweet."

Lin hummed her approval.

"Where are they from?"

"Theliving."

Yoruichi nodded. That made sense…because there was nothing like it in the Seireitei.

"So why don't you do anything like this with your bare hands?"

"My father thinks it's improper for a royals to get their hands dirty."

Lin smiled and began walking again. "Your father seems like my uncle."

Yoruichi popped the rest of the fruit in her mouth and followed. "Who's he?"

"I'd rather not get into it."

Yoruichi nodded her understanding.

They crossed the small bridge of the river.

And they stopped at a large blank square of grass. "Would you like to?"

"What?"

Lin giggled and held out a few seeds. "Would you like to prove your father wrong?"

"Uh…is it fun?"

"You'll have to tell me. Each person thinks of it differently."

Yoruichi took the seeds. "Alright."

"You may want to take some of those off first." Lin motioned to the many robes the other girl wore.

Yoruichi nodded and removed them until she was in a simple robe like Lin's.

"Isn't that stuffy to wear so many?" Lin asked curiously.

"You don't wear them?"

"No…my father believes that royals are no different from regular people. We are simply more fortunate."

"But we're royals…we deserve respect. Those people are bellow us." Stupid!

"No they aren't. How do you think royals became royals in the first place?" Lin asked with a keen expression.

Yoruichi stayed silent with a curious look.

"They took it. We are simply lucky enough to be apart of the family that took the power." Lin smiled kindly and went to the small river.

Yoruichi looked to the seeds in her hands. She had never thought of that. The way Lin said it…sounded so…nice, and…normal. Yoruichi just wanted to be treated like a normalperson.

The way Lin explained it…maybe she could be a normal person and ignore what her parents said.

"Here." Lin held out a small canister of water. "Dig the hole…plant one seed…cover it…then water it."

Yoruichi nodded. Sounded simple enough.

The two crouched down and Yoruichi placed the seeds down beside her.

"I dig the hole with my hands?"

"The grass here it very soft…the dirt will wash right off." Lin answered.

The ebony woman nodded and dug her hands carefully into the grass and under the soil.

"Not to deep." Lin advised.

The other nodded and pulled her cupped hands out of the ground, and dropped the dirt beside the freshly dug hole.

"What kind of seeds are these?" Yoruichi asked, picking up one of the tiny objects.

"Trees. When you come over next time, if you do, we can start with flowers."

"I'll be back." Yoruichi smiled. Lin returned it.

The dark skinned woman blushed softly and tossed the seed into the ground and re-covered it.

Lin smiled wider as she noticed the others bashfulness.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"There…all done. It must be about time for you to go." Lin looked up at the darkening sky.

"Lin!" A woman's voice called.

"Etsu…I guess it is time to leave."

The servant walked to the bridge.

"There you are. You father is looking for you my lady. Miss Yoruichi…it's time for you to go home." Etsu said kindly.

The two women stood, Yoruichi collected her robes but did not put them on. The trio walked back to the house.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Lin!" Taro called when the girls came into sight.

Said girl smiled happily and stood beside her father with Etsu. While Yoruichi stood beside her parents.

Yoruichi's father noticed her robes on her arm. "What are you doing? You need to wear your robes!"

Her mother rolled her eyes and looked away. The man could be so annoying!

"Why?" Yoruichi asked smartly.

"Your royalty. Act like it, and show it." The man answered.

Taro and Lin glanced to each other. This man was very anal.

"It's to hot. I don't feel like putting them on." Yoruichi complained, stealing a glance at Lin.

Lin caught her eye and smiled.

"Put on your robes Yoruichi." The man growled.

"Oh leave the girl alone. Let's just go home and go to bed. It's been a long day." Yoruichi's mother spoke up.

She really didn't care. She only married this man because she was forced to do so.

And she loved her child very much…she was sick of the man harping on her.

Yoruichi's father huffed and began walking home.

The ebony women looked to each other then to the Fon's.

"I apologize for the mans behavior. He can be so rude sometimes…well…all the time."

Yoruichi stifled a laugh behind a hand.

"It's no problem. If you ever want to get away from him…there's always space in our home." Taro said kindly.

"Thank you very much Lord Taro." Yoruichi's mother inclined her head in a small nod.

"Please, just Taro."

The woman nodded again with a smile and motioned Yoruichi to follow.

Yoruichi smiled and gave Lin a small wave before following her mother.

Lin smiled and returned the gesture.

"Looks like you have a new friend." Taro grinned as the three turned back to the house.

"She is nice." Lin nodded with a small blush.

Etsu smiled and stayed silent.

"She may be back tomorrow. You to can get to know each other better."

"I hope so father." Lin looked up at him.

Taro laughed softly and nudged her with his elbow. Lin giggled and nudged him back.

They were best friends and family at the same time…seemingly impossible for the Fon family.

"Let's get some good sleep. I'm exhausted from hearing that man talk like he does." Taro yawned and slid the doors open.

Lin giggled and walked past him, bidding him goodnight.

Etsu followed with a bow to the man.

Taro yawned again after giving them a small wave and muffled 'Gnight.' He closed the doors and sealed them.

Tomorrow would hopefully be better with no visits from Lord Shihoin.

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

Second chapter. i hope you liked it. i thought it was a bit funny.

the next chapter should be up tomorrow. hopefully an attack will find its way in.

Chou!


	3. Moving In

Lin woke up slowly as she heard her bedroom door opening.

Soft steps padded across the floor to her bed.

"Lin. There was a fight at the Shihoin's house last night.

Yoruichi is going to be staying with us for a while." A mans voice whispered to her. The girl nodded sleepily and drifted back off again.

Taro smiled and crept back out of the room.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Etsu walked into the spare bedroom Yoruichi would be staying in.

"Lord Taro has been informed of your arrival, he just finished talking to Lady Lin."

Yoruichi nodded and laid back on the bed.

"Miss, if you don't mind my asking…your mother doesn't seem to like your father…"

"She hates him actually."

"Then why did she marry him?"

"Because it was what her family wanted. She still sees her actual lover. She's very nice." Yoruichi smiled.

Etsu nodded her understanding and bowed before leaving.

Yoruichi continued to stare at the ceiling.

Her father was such an ass!

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Lin stretched as she sat up.

She remembered her father coming in early to tell her something…Yoruichi!

She was staying in their home for a few days!

Lin stood and dressed quickly. She pulled on a small yellow and black working kimono, and she went to find Etsu.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

Lin found Etsu in the kitchen, with Yoruichi.

"Etsu?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Where's father?"

"He went to talk with Lord Shihoin about what happened."

Lin nodded and looked to Yoruichi. "Good morning." Yoruichi blushed and mumbled the same words back.

Lin smiled at that, she thought it was cute.

"Follow me." Yoruichi stood as Etsu took her bowl.

"Where are we going?"

"Your garden…where else?" Lin glanced at Yoruichi over her shoulder. The violet haired girl nodded and followed.

Etsu watched them go before turning back to the other dishes.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Here." Lin handed Yoruichi several seeds.

"Are these flowers or trees?"

"Trees are a lighter shade of brown that flower seeds." Yoruichi nodded.

"I have plenty more. There are also potted plants I want to put out here." Lin rested her hands casually on her hips.

The ebony skinned woman smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Lin smirked playfully and walked off into her own garden, wading through the water and getting the hem of her kimono wet.

Yoruichi stared for a moment before returning to the task of making a garden.

Lin came back a few moments later with a few potted plants in her arms.

"How far have you gotten?"

"I planted them all." Yoruichi brushed her hands together and removed the dirt from them.

"Hmm…did you mark them?"

"Yeah…with little twigs I found near the river." Yoruichi motioned to the small dirt mounds with twigs sticking up behind them.

"Good…let's get these into the ground next."

"What are they?" The other asked as they crouched down.

"Ajisai, Hasus, Azalia, and Yuki Yanagi." Lin set them down and pointed to each in turn.

"They're very pretty." Yoruichi touched the Ajisai delicately.

"Yes they are. Let's plant them quickly and get some others from my garden." Lin smiled wider.

Yoruichi nodded and they got to planting and making Yoruichi's garden.

By lunch most of the large patch of grass was a beautiful garden.

"We should be done with potted plants tomorrow and work on planting more trees and a few shrubs here and there." Lin dusted off her hands.

Yoruichi smiled and nodded her understanding.

"Lady Lin…time to eat." Etsu called.

"Good…I am starving." Lin smiled to Yoruichi and ran off to the house.

The violet haired girl was surprised for a moment before following quickly.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Here you are." Etsu placed down two bowels of ramen before the young women.

Yoruichi's bowel was considerably larger than Lin's.

"You eat all that?" The ebony skinned woman grinned and stared at her food.

Lin scoffed and started eating her own ramen.

Yoruichi did the same, but at a much faster pace.

"Doesn't that make you sick?" The other asked curiously. Yoruichi shook her head and continued to eat.

The door slid open. Taro stood on the other side.

"Father." Lin smiled. The man returned the gesture before looking to Yoruichi.

"Your father is a stubborn man."

"Tell me something I don't know." The young woman laughed.

"Your going to be staying with us for quite some time."

"What?" Taro smirked and walked away from the kitchen and out of sight.

"What happened anyway?" Lin asked leaning forward a bit.

"My father got upset because I wouldn't wear my robes and he got even more upset when I started talking back. And now I'm here." Lin hummed and finished her lunch.

She stood and took care of her own dish.

She smiled cutely as she stopped before Yoruichi. "It'll be fun having you here." And she walked off.

Yoruichi blushed again. How did Lin always make her do that!?

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Arranged

Yoruichi walked down the hall past Lin's room toward the bathroom.

She needed a shower after all that work outside.

The young ebony woman slid the door open to find someone already in the shower…Lin.

"Yoruichi, is that you?" The pale girl called.

"Yes."

"What are you doing?"

"I was gunna take a shower."

"You can get in…I'm just taking a bath."

Yoruichi blushed a fierce red. "Uh…no thank you. I'll wait till your done."

"You sure?"

"Yeah…absolutely." Yoruichi stepped out and slid the door shut.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yoruichi looked up at the bathroom door slid open ten minutes later.

A damp, towel clad Lin stepped out and smiled to the other. "You can get in now."

She walked off and Yoruichi caught herself staring at Lin's legs.

The pale girl wore a small towel that left little to nothing to the imagination.

Lin glanced over her shoulder. "Pictures last longer you know."

Yoruichi jumped up and ran into the bathroom, face burning.

Lin giggled and walked to her room.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yoruichi knocked on Lin's door thirty minutes later.

"Come in."

The violet haired woman slid the door open, Lin was combing her hair.

"Did you need something Yoruichi?" The young woman eyed the other through the mirror.

"I…just wanted to thank you…for being so nice to me. When you didn't even have to."

Lin smiled sweetly. "It's our job as royals to set an example. If we act proper and kind…the others will eventually fall in line."

"Byakuya doesn't think that way." Yoruichi walked and sat on Lin's bed. The pale girl stopped combing her hair and put the comb down.

"That family raises snobs. Your family has raised a fair share as well…your father is a perfect example."

Yoruichi smirked. "Why are some of us different?"

"Your referring to the Shiba family children?" Yoruichi nodded.

"Things will always change…not even decades of proper and strict rules can stop them from doing so."

Yoruichi leaned back on her hands. "How old are you?"

"I'll be eighteen in two days." Lin looked own.

"Me too." The feeling of understanding became mutual.

Eighteen was the marrying age in the royal houses. They would be set into an arranged marriage with a person they either didn't know…or didn't like.

"Well…let's just make the best of it. Who knows who we'll be assigned to." Lin returned to combing her hair.

"Yeah…" Yoruichi looked to her lap, and she couldn't help but pray that Lin was the person she would be assigned to.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

__

Two days later:

Lin, Yoruichi, and Taro were walking calmly to the Shihoin house.

Today Yoruichi would be assigned to a partner…and Lin later on in the afternoon.

They thought.

"You've been over at Yoruichi's house a lot lately father…what were you talking to them about?" Lin looked around Yoruichi's front.

"Ohh…something her mother was thrilled with…and her father reluctantly accepted." Taro smirked.

Yoruichi scoffed. "Who cares what he thinks?"

Lin giggled and Taro chuckled softly.

"There you are!" Yoruichi's mother appeared in the doorway. "Hurry…he wants to get this over with, and I have things to do and people to see." She walked back inside.

"…I hate that man." Yoruichi walked in after her mother.

Lin and Taro glanced between each other. This was a very odd family.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"It's about time." The dark skinned man snapped as the four walked in the meeting room.

"No need to snap." Yoruichi's mother walked to the opposite side of the room.

She sat beside a paler woman with soft brown hair and orange eyes. Her lover.

The woman waved to Yoruichi and smiled. The ebony girl returned both gestures.

"Well…" Lord Shihoin started. Always business…always. "Today is your eighteenth birthday Yoruichi. You are to be assigned to someone today."

Yoruichi nodded, sitting rigidly before the man. Lin sat beside her and Taro stood behind them.

Lady Shihoin and her lover were whispering quietly between each other to their right.

Yoruichi's mother made a point of staying as far away from her husband as possible. She did not enjoy his company one bit.

"Lord Fon and myself have worked out an agreement." The dark skinned man shifted uncomfortably.

_'Lord Fon and my father worked out an agreement….what's this got to do with them?' _Yoruichi narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Your life partner will be…"

****

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Ohhh cliff hanger. Who is it? I don't even know right now.


	5. My life, a bit awkward

_Previously_:

__

"Your life partner will be…"

Now:

"Byakuya Kuchiki." Lord Shihoin said firmly.

Yoruichi jerked a bit and looked down. Lin glanced at her and looked up to her father.

Taro looked calm but agitated. "That wasn't what we agreed on Shihoin."

The Shihoin man growled. "I don't care. I will not have my daughter marry yours. It's a disgrace."

Yoruichi's mother scoffed but said nothing.

Yoruichi herself looked to Lin, who looked back.

"I want to marry Lin." The dark skinned girl said without taking her eyes off the paler girl.

"What…no! I will not have it! I need an heir that isn't a woman!" Lord Shihoin shouted.

Yoruichi finally looked to her father. "Make you own! This is my life! I'm old enough to decide how I want to live it!" She stood.

"I will not be made a fool of! Sit down!" The man was starting to turn colors.

Yoruichi sneered and walked out. All the others, save her father, followed her out.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yoruichi's mother and her lover went their own way.

Taro waved and walked off.

Lin watched as Yoruichi silently fumed.

"You don't have to you know." She said firmly.

Yoruichi turned to her. "What?"

"You said it was your life and you would live it the way you wanted to."

"Yes?"

"So do that. You don't have to marry me to prove a point to your father." Lin smiled.

"Oh…I wasn't going to." Lie!

"If you say so." Lin smirked and walked past her.

Yoruichi nodded and followed after her. She was still staying with them after all.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

__

Next day:

"You're making a lot of progress Yoruichi." Lin appraised the dark skinned girl.

The young woman in question smiled and blushed softly at the compliment. "You think so?"

"Of course. This was just a blank spot before. It's already becoming a beautiful garden." Lin placed her hands on her hips.

"Thanks." Yoruichi stood to look at Lin directly.

The other girl smiled kindly and looked back at the house. "We should head back now."

"We have to?"

"If you want to stay out here we can." Lin looked back to Yoruichi.

"I want to stay out here."

"Ok. Follow me." Lin turned and walked back toward her home through the garden.

"I like this spot." Lin sat beneath a large tree.

The Fon home could not be seen from here.

Yoruichi sat beside her. "Lin?"

"Hum?"

"Are we friends?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

"I only have a few…and because we're all of marrying age…we don't talk as much."

"Parents matching them up?" Lin looked to Yoruichi.

The ebony girl nodded.

"I always knew I would have to marry. Someone needs to carry on the Fon name."

"Mm hmm."

There was a long silence.

"…Growing up sucks." Yoruichi whispered.

"I know." Lin closed her eyes.

Yoruichi slouched a bit and placed her head on Lin's shoulder.

Lin smiled keeping her eyes closed. "Comfortable?"

The violet haired girl hummed her approval. "Very."

Lin chuckled. "That's good."

After a _very _long silence Yoruichi sat up and looked at Lin. She had fallen asleep.

"Lin?" She whispered cautiously.

Lin hummed. Yoruichi moved closer. "I want to get to know you better."

The paler girl hummed again. Yoruichi leaned in closer and gently nuzzled Lin neck.

Lin giggled softly and shifted. The dark skinned girl moved away from Lin's neck and kissed her cheek.

The black haired young woman smiled. Yoruichi kissed her again, but closer to the lips this time.

Lin shifted again and turned her head closer to Yoruichi. The ebony girl hesitated for a moment and sealed a kiss on Lin's lips.

Lin began to wake up.

Yoruichi pulled away as Lin opened her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." The violet haired girl blushed fiercely.

Lin smirked. "I bet you kissed me."

"You were awake!?" Yoruichi jumped up.

Lin's expression turned from teasing to shocked. "…I was just joking…you kissed me?"

"Uhh…I…I should go." Yoruichi turned and ran off.

"Wait!" Lin stood but did not chase after her. She sighed and walked back to the Fon home in silence.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

__

One week later:

Lin was starting to get aggravated. Yoruichi had dodged her for a whole week.

No talks…no simple little meetings…no gardening. Yoruichi did it at night now.

It would _**stop** _today**.**

Lin leaned against the wall outside Yoruichi's room.

The door slid open and the ebony skinned woman walked out with her things for the shower.

"Good morning, Yoruichi." Lin spoke calmly.

The other jumped a foot and dropped her things. "Lin…hi."

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not."

"Do bother trying to lie to me…I'm many things but I'm not fool Shihoin."

Yoruichi looked to the floor. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"It's just…it's awkward." Yoruichi turned away.

"Well if we talked it would be less awkward."

Yoruichi spun around to say something…she had no idea what though. Not that she needed to worry.

Lin was gone. Yoruichi looked down again and collected her things and walked off for her shower.

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

Sorry it took so long to update.

i'm still trying to get a new chapter for my Uno/Soi story up.


	6. what am i supposed to do now?

Yoruichi sat back to rest a bit. She had been in her garden working all day.

A few of the trees and some of the flowers were starting to come in. Yoruichi had wanted to watch at least _some _of the flowers grow in her garden.

She had never thought of gardening as something fun. She was very wrong.

The dark skinned girl looked up at a rustling sound from across the river.

Lin was moving through a small cluster of trees and shrubs.

Yoruichi noticed she was in her work kimono. Much like the one she had borrowed.

This was her chance to clear the air between them!

Yoruichi jumped up and shot after the girl. She jumped clear over the small river and landed neatly behind the other girl.

Lin turned her head to look at her with amusement. "Hi there."

"Hey." Yoruichi shifted oddly and walked up next to Lin. "How you been?"

"…Fine. I don't know why you would ask that when we see each other everyday."

Yoruichi chuckled and nervously scratched the back of her head. Why was she only acting like this around Lin!?

"Listen…I'm…I'm sorry about the other night." Lin turned back to her upon hearing the apology.

"Nothing to apologize for…I found it quite romantic." The paler girl smirked and spun on her heel…she took off back to the house.

Yoruichi was stunned for a moment before she caught on. She sped after her.

It turned out Lin wasn't going back to the Fon home. She changed direction and ran off to the right.

Yoruichi skidded sharply but collected herself quickly and shot after Lin. She grinned happily.

The dark skinned girl was having fun. Nobody could move as fast as she could…but Lin was actually quite fast.

"You can't get away from me!" She shouted to the girl ahead of her…for now.

"Watch me!" Lin laughed.

Yoruichi picked up the pace as they entered a wheat field. Lin jumped over a fallen tree and changed direction again.

The violet haired girl jumped over the same fallen tree and followed her into a patch of woods.

Lin finally stopped after reaching a small clearing. Yoruichi stopped a few feat behind her.

"So are you done not talking to me?" Lin turned to face her.

Yoruichi chuckled. "I thought I already was." Lin hummed and sat down carefully.

Yoruichi did the same.

"So why did you do it?" The paler of the two questioned.

"Huh?"

"Kiss me." She cleared.

"I don know…just kinda felt like it."

"…That's kinda perverted." (_right_ Kitten!?)

Yoruichi blanched. "I'm not a pervert!"

"If you say so." Lin fell back to her elbows and regarded the darker girl with curiosity.

"…What?" Yoruichi slouched a bit.

"Nothing." Lin crossed her legs in a position so that her left leg was resting on her right knee lazily.

Yoruichi glanced down for a moment and looked back up to Lin's eyes quickly.

Not quickly enough…because Lin smirked in a knowing fashion. "What are you looking at?"

"I…nothing!" Yoruichi jumped up. She didn't really want to be here any more.

Lin's smirk grew wider. "I'm sure. If you want to leave feel free."

Yoruichi blushed fiercely when she glanced down again. "I'm going back!" She turned and ran off.

Lin laughed out loud and fell back on the grass. Yoruichi must have been more innocent than she let on.

After a few moments she stood and walked home slowly.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Miss Lin!" Etsu shouted into the bathroom door. The shower was quite loud. They needed to work on it.

The door slid open. Etsu saw that Lin was still in the shower. "Umm…miss Lin?"

"Come in." Lin called. Etsu walked in nervously and jumped in fear as the door snapped itself shut.

"Something wrong Etsu…did you need something from me?"

"N…no ma'am. It's the Captain-Commander Yamamoto who wants to see you."

The shower cut off and the curtain flew open. "Why?" Lin's face was blank but her eyes were curious.

Etsu's face went crimson and she looked away quickly. "I don't know ma'am. I was just told that he wanted to see you."

Lin hummed and motioned for a towel. Etsu caught the gesture and quickly handed her one.

"I'll be going in a few minutes then if it's that important."

"Yes ma'am!" Etsu bowed and shuffled out of the bathroom.

'_What could be so important_?' Lin wondered as she toweled her hair dry.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to go with you." Taro smiled sadly as Lin stepped out of the Fon Home a few moments after getting ready to go.

"Good luck miss." Etsu bowed with a wide smile. Lin returned it.

Yoruichi was nowhere to be seen.

"I should be on my way now." Lin grinned and ran off.

There was a very long moment of silence before…

"Lord Taro?" Etsu spoke up timidly.

"Yes, something wrong?" He glanced at her then back to Lin's disappearing form.

"I…I'm sad."

Taro looked at her fully now. "Why are you sad?"

"I just…I can't help but get the feeling we won't see her again. At least not for a long…long time." Etsu looked up just as Lin faded from sight.

Taro chuckled. "To be honest…I get the same feeling. But she'll be ok."

He looked back to where his little girl had been before walking back inside the home.

"Hmm…I wonder where Yoruichi went."

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lin knocked lightly on the first division meet room door.

"Enter." A deep voice called out.

The young woman squared her shoulders and slid the door open.

All the captains were there. She strode past them and stopped before the Captain-Commander.

"You called me here sir?"

"Yes." Yamamoto nodded firmly.

"May I ask what for sir?" Lin's voice held a tinge of boredom.

"The rest of you are dismissed!" He spoke loudly to the captains.

Lin stayed focused on Yamamoto as the captains filed out.

Yamamoto stared at her for a long moment afterwards. He then pulled a few slips of paper from his robe and held them out to her.

"Sir?"

"Hush…take them…and be off." He spoke softly but quickly to her.

Lin hesitated for a moment before taking them and glancing back up to the Captain-Commander.

"Go now…wait until you are outside to read them."

Lin nodded and spun on her heel and walked out of the room.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'_What is this about_?' Lin jumped onto a nearby roof and opened the papers.

"Lin!" A voice shouted from right behind her.

Said girl shrieked and jumped up and whipped around. "Yoruichi!"

The ebony girl smiled sheepishly. "What are you doing here!?"

"I followed you."

"Hmm…" Lin turned her back on the girl and read the papers in silence.

"Uhh…Lin? What is it?" Yoruichi sat up and eyed Lin curiously when the girl didn't answer.

"I have to go now Yoruichi. And don't follow me this time!" Lin jumped from the roof onto the ground below and ran off.

"Wait…Lin!" Yoruichi jumped up and prepared to follow.

But the other girl was gone. Sucked into the darkness.

Yoruichi cringed as it began to rain. "Please come back." She whispered to the already disappeared girl.

Even knowing she would never hear.

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

I hope you enjoyed it! please review! sorry for any spelling errors!

i should also let you know....

i am in the process of making a sequel to Soi's Star!


	7. Sorry!

Sorry....if you've read my update for O.I.K.W.Y.L.A.....you'll know my comp is being moved.

I'm very sorry! But there's nothing i can do....i'm thinking about what to do for this next chapter. i need lots of help...before this time tomorrow!

it's 8:43 PM right now...send me all your ideas before 8 PM!!

Sorry again, but i can't do anything!


	8. To run away

I got me a new comp!

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

Lin stopped running….she was so tired.

'_This isn't possible…what is this?_'

The letter…the letter had said she was…No! It just wasn't possible.

Lin gasped for breath…seeing fog come out of her mouth when she exhaled. She just wanted to go home!

She was freezing in the icy cold rain.

The girl stood straight and continued running.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

__

Lin:

I have found out personally from the twelfth division captain…that your mother was a hollow.

Though of a different type, I know for a fact she loved you and your father.

However, the council has found this information…and they had ordered your execution.

So I am asking…I'm telling you…get out of here while you can.

And while your leaving, never once look back.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It just wasn't fair!

It was not her fault her mother was a hollow.

The hollow part was what didn't make sense. How could something with no heart ever love anything?

Maybe that was why her mother had left. To keep them safe…but certain sacrifices…only last so long.

And Lin's mothers sacrifice must have run its course.

Lin stopped short when a sudden thought hit her. 'What about Yoruichi?' What would she think about all of this?

The girl shook her head. There was no time to think of such things! But…when she tried to run again…Lin dropped to the ground.

"Lin?" A soft voice called out from behind her.

"Uh…" Lin whipped around to try and see who it was.

Yoruichi walked out of the darkness. "What's going on?"

"I told you not to follow me!" Lin tried to stand…her legs did not comply.

Yoruichi walked up to her and crouched down so they were eye to eye. "I don't listen to my parents. Why would I listen to you?"

Lin bit back a smile. "Go home."

"No. I want to help you." She shifted a lock of hair out of Lin's eyes.

"Your going to anyway, even if I say no."

The ebony skinned girl grinned and nodded.

"Fine. Help me up." Lin held out a hand.

Yoruichi gripped the offered hand tightly and slid her left arm around Lin's waist…she hoisted Lin up carefully.

"So where to?"

"The human world. But you do know they'll always send people after us. The council members are very proud people."

Yoruichi smirked. "I know. But they won't ever catch us."

Lin laughed. Yoruichi chuckled and let go of Lin for a moment. She decided on an easier approach.

She turned her back to Lin and got down to her knees. "Get on, we'll move faster this way."

The paler girl did as she was told. She giggled a bit as Yoruichi hopped to get a better grip around her legs.

"Onward!" Yoruichi shouted. Lin stifled her laughter into the darker girls jacket.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"We looked ever where she could be. She's gone." A tall soul reaper turned to his companions.

"And Yoruichi has gone off too." A woman spoke.

"Maybe they went together…" Another man.

A bright flash of light caught their attention. It was only just past the woods.

"Let's go!" The first shouted."

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

By the time they arrived all they found was an open space of…nothing.

"They already left…and we have no idea where." The woman rolled her eyes and turned on the spot to trudge back home.

The smaller man followed.

The tallest looked back once more before following his group.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

There was a long silence. Yoruichi broke it.

"Where are we?"

"Uhh…I don't know." She looked around curiously.

"Oh well…let's find a place to sleep." Yoruichi headed off in a random direction of the town they found themselves in.

Lin laid her head down on Yoruichi's. Yoruichi smiled at the motion and shifted Lin while continuing to walk slowly.

They were safe…for now.

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

How was that? a bit short i know...maybe not original either.

but it's an update! please review


	9. Making a new friend

I'm making this into a Naru./ Blea. x-over!

****

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

"We should get something to eat." Yoruichi stopped when a very delicious smell passed her and Lin.

"Oh…a moment ago it was about finding a place to sleep." Lin smirked.

"Well yea…but we can't run away on empty stomachs."

Lin hummed. "Fine…find out where it's coming from."

Yoruichi grinned and rounded a corner…only to be run into by someone considerably smaller.

"Ah…what's the big idea!?" It was obviously a boy.

"Naruto! Come back here!"

Yoruichi looked down. It was a small blonde boy in an orange suit. "Hey…sorry kid. You ok?"

He looked up at her. "Uhh? Yeah I'm fine." He stood up.

"He went this way!"

Lin glanced over Yoruichi's shoulder. "Sounds like somebody is after you."

The boy grinned. "No big deal. Those guys will never catch the great Naruto Uzumaki!" He thrust his right thumb to his chest.

"Well aren't you Mr. Confidence." Lin laughed.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "You two must be new around here, am I right?"

Yoruichi and Lin nodded.

"Let me show you around then." He stomach growled then. "Heh heh…after lunch of course."

"You know a place where we can find some good food?" Yoruichi's eyes sparked with interest.

"The best! Follow me!" Naruto spun on his heels and marched off.

Yoruichi glanced up at Lin, who nodded. "Alright then…let's get some food!" The ebony girl followed after Naruto.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So what is this place?" Yoruichi asked as she shifted Lin into a seat.

"Ichiraku's Ramen Bar. Teuchi and his daughter make the best!" Naruto grinned over his own bowel large bowel of ramen.

Yoruichi ordered two bowels. And Lin had just one like Naruto…but of considerably smaller size.

Naruto and Yoruichi dug in the same way, Lin giggled and ate hers slowly.

Yoruichi was on her third bowel when Lin finished her first. Naruto watched her in awe. "Wow….you eat faster than me lady!"

Yoruichi placed the bowel in the other two. "Don't call me lady. It's Yoruichi…and this is my friend Lin."

"Hmm…never heard the name Yoruichi around here before. I've heard of the name Lin. A few people around here are named that."

Lin smiled. "Good to know I suppose."

"Mm hmm! So are you like…from a high up family that doesn't like to share names?" Naruto looked up at Yoruichi oddly.

Lin tried to cover her laughter with a hand.

Yoruichi nudged her. "Something like that."

"Huh…oh well. Come on, time to really show you around." Naruto hopped off his stool.

Yoruichi stood and looked to Lin. "Can you stand?"

The paler girl planted her feet firmly into the ground and stood. "Yep."

Naruto motioned them to follow. "See ya Teuchi…Ayame!" He waved.

"Come back soon."

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After showing Yoruichi and Lin around, and running from a few teachers now and then, it was dark soon.

"You guy have a place to stay?" He looked back at them as they walked up to his apartment.

"Nope." Yoruichi answered simply.

"Well…my place isn't much…and it's not very big. But your welcome to stay." Naruto grinned.

"Thank you." Lin smile widened.

"No problem." Naruto opened the door. "Give me a sec!" He ran inside.

Lin giggled and Yoruichi shook her head, there were obvious sounds of the boy cleaning the place.

"You can come in now!"

Lin pushed the door open with Yoruichi following close behind.

"Nice." Yoruichi nodded slowly with an amused frown/smile. Lin covered her mouth with her hand again.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Heh…well…you two can take the bed…I'll make room on the floor for myself."

The two girls nodded and moved to the bed.

Naruto went to the closet and took out some spare blankets and spread them on the floor. "Night you guys!"

"Good night Naruto." Lin answered politely. Yoruichi mumbled the same. All the excitement caught up to her. She was exhausted.

Lin rolled he eyes and climbed into the bed.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A man with dark brown hair tied into a high ponytail and a scar across his nose walked into Ichiraku's ramen shop.

"Hey Teuchi…have you seen Naruto around?"

"Hmm? I saw him in here just last night. Had two friends with him." The old man looked thoughtful.

"Two friends? Hmm…alright. Thank you Teuchi."

"Any time Iruka."

"Two friends…hardly anyone talks to Naruto because of his condition. I better go see him to make sure he's out of trouble."

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

Fine Thingy...you win! Silver is better than gold even though gold costs so much more than silver!

Sliver is a cheap metal! why do you think they give winners gold! i still think gold is better....because it is!


	10. New jobs

ok...i need a few of you loyal readers to check out my improved profile. I took out my questions.

And i don't care what you say...Anberlin is an amazingly awesome band!

Ledger has inspired me to do try and be a better writer! though she never said anything to me about it. I've been inspired by her Tsunami story.

Kei actually helped me to design Hoshiko! though they're nothing alike really.

**BLEACHNARUTOBLEACHNARUTOBLEACHNARUTOBLEACH**

Naruto made sure to close the door quietly the following morning. Yoruichi and Lin were still fast asleep…he figured they must have come to the village from very far away.

"Naruto, good morning." The boy looked around. "Hey Iruka sensei!" he waved as he ran down the walk way to his teacher.

"I happened to visit Teuchi's place last night." Iruka tried to spark up a conversation.

"That's cool." Naruto stretched his arms up to the sky then placed them behind his head.

"He told me you had been by earlier with some friends." The man glanced down at Naruto.

"Hmm…I don't know what your talking about. I didn't eat or talk with anyone last night." The boy's lower lip jutted out in a thoughtful frown.

"Really? Well…ok then." He knew Naruto was lying, he was going to find out who he had talked to.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lin woke up in a very…odd place.

Yoruichi was wrapped securely around her.

Lin got a nasty idea. With a smirk she shifted carefully until she was facing the other girl. She pulled her left leg up to her chest and rammed it into Yoruichi's sternum.

Yoruichi's eyes flew open as she shot off the bed and into the wall. A loud wheezing sound emitted from her throat as she slammed into it.

Lin giggled and sat up on her heels. "You okay?"

"Wh-what the…what the hell was th-that for?" She coughed and gasped for breath. Lin kicked hard!

"You shouldn't have been so close." The pale girl shrugged.

Yoruichi coughed and fell over on her side. Lin laughed and jumped off the bed to help her up.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Iruka walked to Naruto's apartment. He had left the boy at the school to clean up a large mess he had during lunch.

When he reached the door, he raised his hand to knock but stopped short…

A loud 'bang' was heard then fits of small laughter, he guessed there were two people inside. Because of the string of colorful words and the separate laughter.

He knocked loudly.

Someone knocked back. "Go away!" "_Yoruichi_." "_Well they should_." "_Well you don't have to be so mean_."

Iruka pressed his ear to the door to hear the whispers better.

"_It could be a friend of Naruto's_." "_And it could be someone from the Soul Society_."

Iruka pulled back at that. 'Soul Society…what..' He knocked on the door again. And again another knock greeted his own from inside the apartment.

The door stayed firmly shut though.

Iruka sighed and decided to try again later. He headed back to the Academy to see if Naruto had finished cleaning his mess.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto ran home as fast as he could. People had found out he had strangers staying with him! He didn't know how, but they had found out someway or another!

Anyone who wanted to visit the village had to talk to the Hokage…he could fix this. All he had to do was take them to the 'old man'.

He tried to slam the door open by kicking it. He simply fell back into the railing.

The door opened wide. Yoruichi stared down at him, Lin's face appeared over her shoulder.

Naruto looked up at them with a small blush of embarrassment. The two young woman broke into laughter.

He puffed out his cheeks and sat there scowling for a moment.

"Why didn't you just open the door like normal people do?" Yoruichi snickered.

"Be quiet! We need to go talk to the old man!" He jumped to his feet, his head turned away from them.

"What old man?" Lin nudged Yoruichi to get her to stop laughing.

"The Hokage…you have to meet him if you want to stay here." Naruto waved them out.

He closed the door and took off running. Yoruichi and Lin dashed after him.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto stopped running when he reached the hall that the Hokage's office was on.

Yoruichi and Lin appeared behind him seconds later. Neither was out of breath.

"Alright…the old man should still be here. Come on."

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sarutobi looked up from his work when a knock came to his office door. "Mmm…yes, who is it?"

"Naruto. Open up…I gotta talk to you! It's super important!" The boy shouted through the thin wood.

'_Naruto? I bet he's just trying to get out of some trouble again_.' The old man sighed. "Come in."

The door _creaked_ open, Naruto walked in with two women following behind him.

The Hokage was clearly wrong about his guess. He tried not to act surprised.

"Umm…my friends here needed to talk with you before they could stay in the village, right?"

"Yes. Now…if you don't mind me asking…where exactly are you from? You don't look like anyone I've ever seen in the village." He gave them a calculating gaze.

"We…" Yoruichi looked to Lin, who gave her a stern look, "…we have come a very long way sir. I'm afraid I can't say more than that. But we had to leave our home for…certain reasons."

Sarutobi hummed and looked to Lin. Interest sparked in his eyes. She was looking at him just like Naruto did after getting in trouble, then getting caught.

"Very well…I'll allow you to stay in Konoha. I'll get a few papers signed to let you have your own apartments. Naruto's is far to small." The old man closed his eyes and turned his head down to his desk.

"That's not necessary…we can share just fine." Yoruichi spoke up again.

"Mmm…alright. If that's what you want."

The door was banged open then. "Lord Hokage!" It was Iruka.

"Hey Iruka sensei." Naruto waved from the chair he had just seated himself in seconds ago.

"Uh…Naruto?" The blonde boy grinned. "Who are they?"

"Friends of mine. I brought them here. The old man said they could stay here in the village!" Naruto stretched his arms out then dropped them back to his lap.

"So Teuchi _was _telling the truth!" Iruka glared at Naruto.

"I never said he wasn't." The blonde made a valid point. He had never said the ramen maker was a liar, or that he had told a lie. He simply said he didn't know what Iruka was talking about. Nothing bad about that.

"Iruka…these two women will need jobs. And I think I may know the best ones for them now." Sarutobi looked to Iruka with amusement.

"Huh?"

"Lin…you seem a bit like Naruto to me. Maybe you'd be interested in teaching him personally?" Sarutobi smiled kindly at her. Taro's faced flashed into her mind for a moment. He smiled a lot like her father.

"Well…I don't really know much about teaching." Lin brushed a hand through her hair.

"Well that's why it's called teaching! It's a learning experience!" Sarutobi laughed.

Lin looked over at Naruto, he looked back with the same expression. Curious interest.

"What about me?" Yoruichi looked between Lin and Naruto then to the old man before them.

"You could teach at the academy! You seem quite wise to me. You may benefit from it."

Yoruichi nodded and her expression turned thoughtful.

"Then it's decided. You both have jobs and a place to stay. I hope you enjoy yourselves." Sarutobi smiled widely at them.

**BLEACHNARUTOBLEACHNARUTOBLEACHNARUTOBLEACH**

Please review...or i won't update any more! and please say nice things to me.

I know my grammar isn't perfect. and i'm sorry for that.


	11. It's time to start training!

Naruto knocked on Lin's door a little impatiently. "Lin sensei! Come on! It's been three days! We need to start training!" He shouted while going to look through a window.

Yoruichi had left hours before, her job was quite easy so she enjoyed it very much.

"Lin sensei!"

"Alright!…alright. Give me a second." The door clicked and Lin stepped out in her new uniform.

Tight black jeans with the standard ninja sandals(in black), she had on her designated vest for Konoha. Her head band, which she had received just yesterday, was tied around her neck.

"I still can't believe you got that head band so easily!" Naruto crossed his arms as they walked off to training ground 8. (I don't know if it's real or not…I haven't heard it before. Just go with it.)

"Mmm…I'm just that great." Lin smirked. (I say that _all _the time.)

"Hmph! Sure you are." Naruto's lower lip jutted out again, this time in a scowl.

Lin laughed softly and ruffled his hair.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Alright!" Naruto ran up to the small patch of trees on the training ground. "What do I get to learn today?"

"Mmm…chakra control." Lin walked forward calmly.

"What!?" Naruto's smile dropped. "but I can control that just fine!"

"Make a Doppelganger then."(that word is German! Koolio huh?)

"Uh…about that…" He scratched at his neck.

"You can't can you?" Lin gave him a highly amused look.

"Yes I can!" "Then make one." "It's not that easy!" "But you said you could do it." "I can." "Then go on…let's see it."

Lin crossed her arms when the boy didn't respond. "Mmm…you can't can you?"

"…No." Naruto looked to the ground, his hands tightened into fists.

Lin sighed. "Yappari." Naruto looked up and glared at her. "We'll start with that then." The blonde nodded.

"So…show me what you can do."

Naruto hummed and hesitated for a moment…but complied. "Bunshin no Jutsu!" There was a large '_puff _' of smoke.

When it cleared Lin shook her head at the sloppy replica. "…Concentrate! Do it again!"

"Ah…fine." Naruto closed his hands together to form the 'ram' sign. His eyes closed tight…his face became a frown in his concentration. " Bunshin no Jutsu!" Another cloud of smoke.

When it cleared Naruto was pleased to fine it looked much batter than the last…but nowhere near as good as he wanted it to be.

"Again!" Lin called. She settled herself onto the ground.

Naruto did as he was told.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The moon was high in the night sky by the time Naruto became so tired he couldn't stand properly.

A clone sat next to him. It looked much like himself. It was simply missing a few things…and the hair had somehow turned blackish-blue.

"Alright…that's plenty enough for today. Go and get a good nights rest. You did very good." Lin offered him a hand. He took it gratefully.

"Thanks Lin sensei. I hope I can get it down by tomorrow. I'll have to keep practicing either way! I can pass the exam easy with stuff like this!" Naruto smiled in self-appraisal.

Lin smiled and nodded. She canceled out the clone and spun on her heel, marching off. Naruto clamored after her.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After seeing Naruto off to his apartment, Lin walked slowly to her new shared home.

'Teaching isn't so bad…" She shoved her hands deep into her pockets. She had been studying jutsu's, she found them quite easy. She was secretly studying more skillful and dangerous techniques when she was alone.

"Lin!" She looked up to find herself under apartment…Yoruichi was smiling down at her over the banister. "Get up here!" She disappeared back into the building.

Lin shook her head and ran up the open stairs.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So how's personal teaching going?" Yoruichi asked when Lin pushed the door open.

"Good actually. Naruto has potential…I see it. But because of the other kids…_he _doesn't see it." Lin sat at the table. "Ramen for dinner?"

"You know it!" Yoruichi carefully placed a bowel in front of Lin before sitting down herself, with her two bowels.

"So what's it like teaching at the academy?" Lin blew on her food before eating it.

"Really fun! The kids there are hilarious! The older ones are a bit snobbish…especially to that poor Rock Lee kid." Yoruichi ate just as fast, with a few breaks here and there.

"Who's Rock Lee?"

"A kid with no Ninjutsu. All he has is Taijutsu…they make fun of him because he still wants to be a ninja."

"Well he should be. Not just to prove them wrong, but to prove that a normal person can be a great ninja."

Yoruichi chuckled. "I told him that. He's quite the kid." Lin smiled.

The rest of their meal was spent in silence.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"More doppelganger training?" Naruto looked up at his new teacher.

"Mm-hmm." Lin was looking around at all the shops. Teaching Naruto brought her money from the Hokage himself.

"Alright!" Naruto pumped a fist skyward.

An item in one of the store widows caught her eye. "Come on." She wandered into the shop. Naruto followed with a confused expression.

Lin pulled a pair of goggles off a manikin head. These wouldn't go with her vest…she pulled the garment off to reveal a black tank top that reached just below her waist.

Naruto held her vest as she pulled the goggles on. She put let them rest on her forehead and turned to Naruto. "What do you think?"

"Nice!" He grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "What do I do with your vest?"

"Give it away or keep it if you like." Lin smiled and walked to the check-out desk.

Naruto stared down at the vest…a shinobi vest all of his own? He smiled and decided to keep it somewhere safe instead of wearing it. He would, however, wear it _after _he became a true ninja.

"Alright…let's start your training." Lin ruffled his hair as she walked past him and out the doors.

"Okay!" He followed quickly.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ok…try to make a doppelganger again." Lin sat on a tree stump near the cluster of trees in the middle of the training field.

Naruto nodded. His hands sealed together in the 'ram'. "Bunshin no Jutsu!" He hopped it worked. He had practiced all morning.

Lin clapped happily when the smoke cleared. "Very good Naruto!" The boy opened his eyes and looked to his left, he stared at what was there.

A perfect replica of himself stood grinning back at him. The real Naruto spun to look at Lin. "I did it…I did it!" He laughed and jumped around.

"Ok…since that's done. We'll go for ramen later tonight." Lin stood.

Naruto stopped. "Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Alright!!"

Lin laughed and canceled out the clone.

"Now we need to work on your transformation skills."

"…I'm awful at those kinds of jutsu. The only one I have is my Harem Jutsu."

"…I know I don't want to say this…but show me."

'_Ram…snake…tiger…ram_.' Lin counted off the signs in her head. '_Oh jeeze_.'

There was a large cloud of smoke. Lin was staring at a half naked blonde when it cleared.

She nodded. "Distraction from getting in trouble?"

Naruto released the jutsu. "How'd you know that?"

"Just seems like something you would do." She chuckled softly. "Alright. You need to learn the real technique. Watch." Lin walked until she was parallel the blonde.

"Henge no Jutsu." Naruto waved the smoke away and clapped at Lin's display.

She now looked like a smaller girl with blue and blonde hair and purple eyes.

"Your awesome Lin sensei!" Naruto continued to clap. Lin released the jutsu and bowed. "Now you try."

"I don't know the hand signs for it."

"Dog, boar, and reverse ram."

Naruto nodded and did as he was told. "Henge no Jutsu!"

"Ah…you could use some real work with that." Lin gave a half smile.

The Naruto/Hokage scratched at his neck and transformed back to Naruto. "I told you I'm not good with these jutsu."

"Nonsense! All you need to do is concentrate and keep trying." Naruto looked at her oddly for a moment before nodding his head and setting his face with determination.

"Good! You keep trying…I need to talk to Iruka. Be back soon." The young woman ran off in the direction of the academy.

Naruto set his hand signs and prepared for another transformation try.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey come back here!" Iruka shouted out the window. Two students had just jumped class…again.

"Iruka." He turned. "Ah, Lin. How's Naruto?"

"Working on his transformation jutsu. I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lin was looking at the floor. "So…that's why no one likes him. That's why no one talks to him. They just call him names behind his back."

Iruka sighed and shook his head. "The fourth wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero. The people of Konoha didn't listen. They see Naruto as the nine tail…not himself."

"Damn it! I have to go!" Lin shot out of the academy window and back to the training field Naruto was in.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto sucked his teeth as he failed again to transform properly.

"Naruto?"

"Huh?" he looked around. "Oh…your back Lin sensei. I still haven't gotten the hang of it."

"That's ok…why don't we go for those noodles I promised?"

"Uh…ok." Naruto grinned and ran off ahead of his sensei. Lin smiled and chased after him.

****

BLEACHNARUTOBLEACHNARUTOBLEACHNARUTO

I'm going to work on Soi's Star sequel after I post this.

The first chapter should be up a few hours from now.


	12. Of failed exams and two friends

Ok...another chapter...another day.

please leave nice reivews. i've been upset enough this past week.

**BLEACHNARUTOBLEACHNARUTOBLEACHNARUTOBLEACH**

"What's going on?" Lin walked into the Hokage's office.

"Naruto…" Sarutobi cast the sulking boy in one of the chairs a disappointed look, "has made a mess of the Hokage monument." He pointed to a window.

Lin looked out and gasped. "Naruto!" She whipped around to glare at him. He looked surprised and hurt for a moment but looked away.

"He's going to clean it up. It'll be done by tonight sir." Lin bowed to the old man, who nodded calmly. Lin walked up to Naruto and grabbed his ear. He screamed in pain. "This is what you get!"

With a last nod to Sarutobi, Lin dragged the pleading blonde out.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lin sat, crouched on top of the Hokage monument staring down at a grumbling Naruto. This was the first real piece of damage she had seen him do. "Your not leaving until all that paint is gone!" She called down.

"…That's just fine! It's not like I have anyone waiting at home for me!" He shouted right back.

That surprised Lin. He was obviously upset, and she wanted to make him feel better.

Naruto continued to grumble as he scrubbed off the paint. "Hey." He looked up at his sensei's call. "What now?"

Lin was scratching her cheek absentmindedly. "We'll go for ramen when you finish, okay?"

Naruto stared before giving a wide smile. "Now that's some serious motivation! I'll have this clean in no time!"

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto dug into his bowel of ramen the second Teuchi placed it in front of him. Lin watched him curiously. "Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Why would you do that to the Hokage faces? You know who they are don't you…far better than me I bet."

Naruto stopped eating and looked up at her. "Course I do sensei. Everybody knows, they were the greatest shinobi of their time right? The best of the best…undefeated ninja champs."

Naruto stopped for a moment and turned his eyes toward the ceiling. "And the fourth Hokage was the one that saved the village from the nine-tailed fox. He was the most amazing."

"Then why did you…" she stopped short and stared. He looked to her again. "Because _I'm _going to be greater than any of them."

A smirk started on Lin's face.

"Me! Naruto, the next Hokage! A ninja legend!" Lin raised a brow at that. "Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me and look _up _to me! Believe it!" The woman smiled and began eating her order.

"Uhh…by the way…I kinda wanna ask a little favor Lin sensei." He folded his arms, closed his eyes and smiled at her.

Lin narrowed her gaze at him. "What is it?" She could tell from his face he didn't want to ask for another bowel…yet.

"Can I borrow your head-band, please?" He unfolded his arms and clapped his hands together. Lin gave him an odd look and glanced down at her head-band. "This?" She pulled it up with her thumb.

Naruto nodded vigorously. Lin scoffed. "No way! You can only wear one of these when you graduate and become a real ninja. All you need to do is pass that test tomorrow." She grinned and ruffled his hair before starting to eat again.

Naruto sucked his teeth. "That is beyond un-cool! I want another bowel!" Lin laughed and got him one.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto sat in Iruka's class for the first time in nearly two weeks. It felt strange that he had been away for so long.

Yoruichi stood behind the podium calling out announcements. "The final test will be on the clone jutsu."

Naruto paled. He hadn't perfected it! He could pull it off now and then…but sometimes they came out horribly wrong.

_:15 minutes later:_

Naruto stood in the separate training room. Iruka, Yoruichi, and Mizuki sat waiting behind a table of head-bands.

"You can start whenever your ready Naruto." Yoruichi gave him an encouraging smile. He tried to give a confident one, but couldn't pull it off.

'_Okay Naruto, focus! You can do this!_' He chanted to himself over and over in his mind. "Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Iruka's eye twitched. Lying on the floor was a pathetic clone, much like the one he had first made in front of Lin.

"You fail!" Iruka stood as he shouted.

Yoruichi closed her eyes and shook her head. Mizuki leaned forward to see around Yoruichi. "Iruka sensei, he's off but he did replicate. This is his third try, maybe we could cut him a break and pass him."

Naruto looked hopeful at that. Maybe there was a chance!

Iruka looked down to the table. "Mizuki sensei, all the other students created at least three effective replications."

He looked up to the clone on the floor. "Naruto could only make one…and look at it. It's pitiful."

Naruto glowered. Yoruichi turned to Iruka. "Take it easy. Everybody has strengths and weaknesses. He was your student before Lin's. If this is anyone fault it's yours." Iruka looked around to her in shock.

"You obviously didn't do your job well enough." She turned to Naruto. "Come on, we're leaving." She stood.

Naruto nodded and followed her out.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After seven bowels of ramen each, Yoruichi pulled something out of her vest. "Here. Lin says she saw you eyeing them a few times on your way here for ramen. So I bought them for you." She handed him a small rectangular box.

Naruto opened it to find the same pair of goggles Lin always wore. Naruto had wanted them because she wore them like a head-band. And they looked cool too.

Naruto wanted to see if he would look as cool as Lin did when she wore them. "Go on." Yoruichi nodded to the box.

Naruto grinned and slipped them on just like Lin had when she got her pair. He let them rest on his forehead and looked to Yoruichi for approval.

"Very nice!" She gave him a thumbs up. Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yoruichi walked towards the building and away from Naruto, who sat on the small walkway. "You sure your going to be alright on your own?" She looked back.

The blonde turned to her and grinned. "Yep! You're a teacher, you need sleep. So you better go get some Yoruichi sensei!" Yoruichi smiled and waved as she walked off.

Naruto turned around…and the smile dropped off his face.

Why was everyone out to get him? Did they want to see him fail, to see him so sad he couldn't move, that he couldn't feel anything else?

'_Lin sensei, I could really use some help right now._' He sighed deeply.

"Hey Naruto." The boy looked around a second time. "Oh…hey Mizuki sensei."


	13. so long i can't think of a title!

"Iruka sensei is tough, but he's not against you." Mizuki sat beside Naruto.

"Then why? Why only me? Lin sensei is never that tough on me!" Naruto fiddled with his goggles as a scowl appeared on his face.

"He just wants you to be strong, but that will never happen if he goes easy on you." Mizuki leaned back on his hands.

Naruto stopped playing with his goggles and slumped forward.

"He's like you, you know?" Naruto looked to the third sensei of the academy. "No parents…no family…"

"But…this time I really wanted to graduate." Naruto let his head fall and his chin touch his chest. He heard Mizuki chuckle.

"Then I guess I _have _to tell you." Naruto looked up to Mizuki again. "It's a secret…but I'm gunna let you in on it."

Naruto stared with wide eyes. '_A secret_?'

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Lin sensei, wake up!" Lin shot up in bed. Yoruichi groaned and re-settled onto the bed.

"Lin sensei!" Another call through the door. The young woman removed herself from the bed and answered the door. "Mizuki sensei, what is it?"

"You need to come to Lord Hokage's right away. It's Naruto, he stole the sacred scroll."

Lin had been told about this 'scroll' she knew it was very important. "The scroll of sealing you mean!? Damn it!" She snapped the door shut behind her.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto sat in a secluded area far from the main areas of the village. A large scroll sat in his lap.

"Let's see…the first one iiiisss….multi-shadow clone jutsu. Aww! Not this again!" He slapped the side of his head.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Many ninja were gathered outside the Hokage's home. (I know he lives in that building!)

"Lord Hokage," started one man, "this is not just a prank! This is a serious crime!"

"That scroll contains secrets that were sealed by the first Hokage. Secrets known only to _our _village!" Another spoke up.

The Hokage regarded them calmly. "Alright, bring Naruto here at once." The ninja disappeared.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lin heaved deep breaths as she scouted her surrounding area. '_Where would he go? Come on Lin, think_!'

She saw Iruka rush by in the opposite direction. She could have followed. But she decided to trust her instincts. She dashed off towards the woods.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto sat on the grass almost completely exhausted. He looked up at the sound of soft footsteps. He looked up to find…"Lin sensei!"

"What in the world are you doing Naruto?" She gave him a small smirk with slightly sad eyes. He would be punished. She would not enjoy seeing it.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "Got me already pretty good sensei! I only had time to learn one technique."

Lin's smile widened. He had been practicing. She finally noticed at the dirt marks on his orange outfit.

"Listen sensei! I'm gunna show you this amazing technique then _your _gunna let me graduate and everything will be okay! That's how it works right?"

Lin raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"Uhh…anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll can graduate, right?" Naruto looked at her with confusion. Wouldn't she know about it?

"Where the hell did you get that idea from?" She crossed her arms and waited for his answer.

"Mizuki sensei told me about it!" The blonde's arms flew out beside him and then pulled them into his chest. "Believe it!"

"Mizuki sensei?" Lin's eyes narrowed. The dust was beginning to clear, she started to see what was really going on.

"He told me where to find the scroll!" Naruto turned and showed her the object fully. "a-and…this place" Naruto dropped his arms when he saw Lin's face.

She was staring at him with confusion and mixed shock. She turned her head to the side at a soft whistling sound. She pushed Naruto out of the way.

She was pelted to the wall of the old shed she found Naruto in front of by very sharp kunai.

"I see you've found our little hiding spot." Mizuki's cold voice floated down from nearby trees.

"So that's how it is, eh?" Lin smirked and removed one of the kunai in her left arm.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll, now." Mizuki stood up straight on the tree branch he had settled on.

"Wait a minute…what's going on here?" The boy looked from Mizuki to his injured teacher.

Lin pulled another kunai out of her leg. "Don't. He wants it for himself. For his own power, do not give it to him." She threw the knife down.

"She's just trying to scare you because she doesn't want you to have the scroll." Naruto crouched and glowered at him.

"He's lying, don't let him trick you." Lin remained calm about the situation.

"Oh I'll tell you who's really lying!" Mizuki held out his hand to Lin but kept his yes on Naruto.

"Don't…your forbidden to tell him." Lin glared at him while thinking of ways to get out Naruto out safely.

"They've been lying to you your whole life. Since the decree twelve years ago." Mizuki smirked widely.

"Wh-what decree?"

"Everyone knows except you. Lin is trying to hide it from you right now. She'd do _anything _to shut me up!"

"What?" This was just getting more confusing for him! He looked to his teacher. She remained silent. 'What is this decree? Why does everybody else know about it?"

Lin still did not speak. Mizuki laughed. "The decree is no one can tell you the nine-tailed fox is inside _you_!"

Naruto stared up at the traitorous man. "What?"

"The demon that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village….you are the nine-tailed fox!" Mizuki smirk widened even more.

Naruto stared at his teacher. She continued to stay silent.

She offered him no words of comfort, nothing kind at all. She just stood leaning against the wall with her eyes to the ground.

"Didn't you think it was odd the way they treated you? Like dirt, like they hated you for just being alive!"

"No…it's not true." Naruto started to grow angry.

"That's right! Even your beloved sensei hates your guts! Don't you Lin!?" He laughed like a mad man while staring at the chakra swirling around Naruto.

Lin finally looked over to the boy. Naruto had his eyes closed now. "Naruto."

"Die Naruto!" Mizuki threw a large shuriken at the boy. Lin jumped into action then. "NARUTO GET DOWN!!"

The blonde did as he was told on instinct, but tried to crawl away as well. He stopped when he felt himself being pushed to the ground.

Looking up he saw Lin leaning over him…the large kunai imbedded in her back. "S-sensei!!"

"I'm sorry Naruto." The boy looked confused. Her eyes were darkened, but she turned her head up to look at him. She was crying.

"I'm sorry. I know nobody pays any attention to you. I know you don't show it but your hurting inside. I knew…yet I did nothing to really help. So I'm sorry."

"Lin…sensei?" Naruto didn't blink as a tear tapped down on his cheek.

"I know you just want people to see you, to acknowledge you exist. I notice you Naruto, and so does Yoruichi, and Iruka, and even the Hokage. We all see you."

Naruto was starting to tear up himself. She didn't have to say these things to him.

"So you don't have to act out. You don't need to show off. We all see you, your not hated! Please see that!"

Mizuki scoffed. "Don't make me laugh! She's always hated you! Since the moment she saw you! She'd rather take revenge for all her new friends than teach you and be _your _friend!"

Naruto looked hurt and uncertain. So he did the only thing left to get as far from them as possible.

"Naruto!!" Lin reached for the running boy. "Wait…"

Mizuki jumped down behind her laughing. "You know…he's going to use the scroll to take revenge on the village. Those eyes he had were the ones of a beast."

Lin removed the weapon from her back and slung it at the man. He dodged it easily.

"As soon as I finish off Naruto and get the scroll, I'll be back for you." He disappeared from her sight.

"Damn! That sneaking bastard!" Lin crouched from the wound on her leg. It stung like crazy.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lin spotted Naruto jumping through the trees before her. "Naruto!"

The boy looked back. "Everything Mizuki said to you was a lie!" She tried to get closer to the blonde.

"Give me the scroll, hurry! He's coming after you to take it away!"

Naruto planted his feet firmly on the branch and launched himself at her. He jabbed her hard in the stomach.

Lin fell back and thudded to the ground. Naruto skidded to a halt and watched her. Lin got onto her knees. "How did you know?" She growled.

Naruto smirked when Mizuki's jutsu canceled and he looked like himself again. "How did you know it wasn't Lin?"

Naruto's smirk widened, there was a large puff pf smoke and Lin appeared. "Because I am."

Mizuki sucked his teeth and placed his hands on his hips. "Why are you protecting that freak!?"

Lin simply smiled. "He's the one that killed Iruka's family and destroyed half the village!"

"I don't care what you say, your not getting your hands on that scroll."

"Don't you get it? Naruto is just like me!" Both adults were completely unaware that the boy and scroll where sitting at the trunk of a nearby tree.

"Don't ever compare Naruto to yourself." Lin warned in a low voice.

"He wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance, that's how beasts are." Mizuki smirked at his clever use of words.

"Shut up."

"He'll pour all his rage into the scroll and destroy _everything_!"

"Your right." Lin smiled and closed her eyes.

Naruto hid his gasp and lowered his head to the scroll. '_So it's true. Lin sensei never believed in me. She thinks I'm some…freak_!' He made sure to be unheard in his whispers.

"That is how beasts are." Lin continued. Naruto looked up in shock. "But that's not what Naruto is."

"Tsk! Give me a break!"

"Naruto may mess up sometimes, and everyone gets on him about it. But I know all the suffering he's been through will make him stronger." Lin smiled happily.

Naruto tightened his lips. "That's what makes him different from beasts. So your very wrong. He's nothing like the nine-tail."

Mizuki was loosing his patience. She was just to stubborn!

"He's Naruto Uzumaki, of the village of Konoha!" Lin smiled confidently.

Naruto was in tears. Lin sensei was to nice of a person. She was smart…and his teacher. He really appreciated her then.

"That's bull! You're finished!" He took the shuriken from his back and charged her.

Lin looked up at a single footstep then a loud thud and groan of pain from Mizuki.

The shuriken flew off. Naruto skidded to a halt and removed the scroll from his back as Mizuki sat up. "Not bad for a little punk!"

Naruto glared at him with a darkened expression. "If you _ever _lay a hand on my sensei…I'll kill you!" His voice stopped shaking on the last part.

"Big words. I can destroy you with a single move!"

Naruto growled. "Give it your best shot fool!"

Mizuki glowered and made a dash at the blonde.

"HEY!!" The man looked up as a foot caught him in the face. He flew back and was grabbed by two ninja from the Hokage's personal guard.

Naruto looked around to the person that had helped him. "Yoruichi sensei!"

The violet haired woman grinned and nodded to him. "Good job of holding him off for us Naruto!"

"Heh-heh. No problem sensei! He was a total weakling!" He scratched the back of his neck.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes and looked to Lin. She moved to her side quickly. "Are you alright? Your not hurt are you?"

"Do you not see my injured arm and leg?" Lin gave her a bemused expression.

Yoruichi chuckled. "Sorry, but are you ok other than that. Those will be easy to heal."

"I'm fine other than that, yes." Lin nodded.

"Good. I was really worried when I found out you had gone after Mizuki." Yoruichi touched Lin's hand.

"Why worry? He's no match for me."

"Says the woman with two sliced limbs." Yoruichi gripped Lin's hand tightly. "Promise you won't go looking for trouble if I'm not around to help?"

"I promise." Lin smiled and returned the grip Yoruichi had on her hand.

"…Hey? What's going on here?" Naruto walked up to them. He didn't understand what was going on between them.

"Nothing." They didn't take their hands apart as they both answered.

"Alright! Let's go then!" Naruto grinned happily.

"Ahh…Naruto. Come down here for a sec." Lin waved him down and finally released Yoruichi's hand.

"Huh? What is it sensei?" He kneeled down beside her like Yoruichi.

"Close your eyes." Naruto did as he was told. "I have a present for you."

Naruto's brow furrowed when he felt Lin's hands slip by his neck. He thought she was giving him a hug, but there was no pressure of another body.

"Okay…open them." Naruto, again did as he was told, he saw that Lin's head band was gone.

Lin smiled widely at him. "Congratulations! You passed!"

Naruto stared…then smiled widely. "Lin sensei!!" He launched himself on her in a tight hug.

"Agh! That hurts!" Lin tried to pry him off and hug him at the same time.

Yoruichi just laughed and sat back to watch until they were done.

**BLEACHNARUTOBLEACHNARUTOBLEACHNARUTOBLEACHNARUTOBLEACHNARUTO**

Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been very busy. and my sister just left today so i finally had time to type!

This chapter literally took me all day to type up! so be happy and i'm sorry for any mistakes. Please leave nice reviews.


	14. Of showers and naps

"Lin hurry up! Naruto is waiting for us! I still need a shower!" Yoruichi knocked hard on the bathroom door.

"I'm almost done!" Lin called back.

"Lin, by the time I get in there all the hot water is gunna be gone! Come on and get out!" Yoruichi knocked again.

"Fine, fine." Yoruichi heard the water cut off and there was total silence for three minutes before the door slid open. "Go take your shower." Lin wrung out her hair in a towel.

"Thank you!" Yoruichi spoke in an exasperated tone. She slipped past Lin into the room.

Lin walked into the bedroom and smirked when she heard Yoruichi scream minutes later about the cold water.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Oh will you stop sulking?" Lin dropped Yoruichi's breakfast in front of her. Yoruichi shook her head.

"I could have froze to death in there! Take showers that aren't so long!" Yoruichi rubbed her hands together. She was wrapped in a blanket.

Lin laughed. "I'm sorry, I'll have to work on that."

"Yes you will!" Yoruichi pulled the blankets around her tighter. Her damp hair drying in the towel she hung on her head.

The other laughed harder and began to eat her own breakfast.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"We don't have any work to do today Lin." Yoruichi yawned as she and Lin walked through the semi-crowded streets. "Can't we just g back home and sleep some more?"

"Oh come on Yoruichi, let's explore a little." Lin adjusted her goggles.

Yoruichi yawned again and grumbled as she followed behind Lin. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Up there." Lin pointed to the Hokage monument.

The ebony girl rubbed at her right eye. "Why?" Lin turned around to face her and continued to walk backwards. "Cause it's an adventure." She spun back around and ran off.

Yoruichi yawned again and jammed her hands into her pockets. "Couldn't it wait till after I got more sleep and a warm shower?" She mumbled to herself.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Isn't it amazing up here?" Lin sat on the grass. Yoruichi joined her a minute later. Still yawning now and then. "I guess so."

Lin smiled. "Naruto said he likes to come up here to think, I see why." She fell back on the grass.

Yoruichi grunted. "Can I go back to sleep?" Lin rolled her eyes. "Go ahead." Yoruichi fell back onto the grass beside Lin and curled up on her side. She was asleep in minutes.

The paler girl just watched her. Yoruichi hadn't made a single move towards her like the time she kissed while she was sleeping. For some reason it made Lin a bit sad.

Yoruichi mumbled in her sleep. Lin giggled and looked up at the sky. "I hope everyone is doing alright back home." It felt odd thinking about it now.

"I wonder if father is sad…I know Etsu is upset." Lin yawned. "Great," she looked back to Yoruichi, "you infected me with your yawns." Yoruichi mumbled again.

Lin turned to face the darker girl. She brought a hand up and brushed a lock of hair away from Yoruichi's face. "Your hair is getting longer again."

Once again, Yoruichi mumbled in her sleep. Lin smiled. "You basically cut it for no reason seeing as your letting it grow out again." Lin yawned.

Yoruichi heaved a deep sigh but stayed sleeping. Lin's smile widened but faded as she began to fall asleep.

A hand clasped her own, but Lin was to far gone in sleep to realize.

**BLEACHNARUTOBLEACHNARUTOBLEACHNARUTOBLEACH**

Short yes...needed yes.

I've been spending a lot of time on Lin and Naruto. So i thought a nice short chapter on our main couple would be nice. :)

Please leave kind reviews


	15. Time to move again

"Lin?" Yoruichi turned over in the bed to look at her companion. The other hummed to show she was listening.

"You know we can't stay here forever, right?" The subject had been avoided until now, but Yoruichi knew where they were was a simple 'false paradise'.

The paler girl turned over to face her. "I know…but we can't just pick up and leave, what about Naruto?"

Neither had been able to sleep since they had gotten back from the monument. "We can take him with us…no one understand him here besides us anyway."

Lin curled into a tight ball. Maybe to try and block out the truths of the world or for inward comfort, Yoruichi wasn't sure.

She shuffled forward and wrapped an arm loosely around the smaller girl. "It isn't fair." Lin mumbled. "The world isn't fair." Yoruichi ran a hand through Lin's hair.

"…Why is nothing ever alright?" Lin moved in closer to the other girl. Yoruichi shrugged. "Can't answer that."

The smaller girl uncurled and looked up at Yoruichi. "If it weren't for our fathers though…I can't help but think that this could have been avoided."

Lin sat up, her eyes suddenly hot with anger. "If it weren't for my father you would be married to Byakuya!" Yoruichi remained silent.

"…If my father hadn't invited you to stay with us would you even be here?" Lin's voice was nothing more than a whisper. Still, Yoruichi gave no answer.

Lin ripped off the bed covers and walked clear from the bedroom and out of the apartment.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lin didn't turn around when she heard the apartment door open and close. She continued to lean against the rail and stare at the sky.

Soft footsteps padded up behind her. There was a long silence in which Yoruichi stepped up beside her.

Yoruichi looked at her with an odd expression. "You're right." Lin finally looked to her. "If your father hadn't invited me to stay with you…I wouldn't be here."

Lin nodded. Yoruichi licked her lips and continued. "But that's not the reason I want to stay." Lin met her gaze evenly.

"I'm not really sure what my reason for staying is. Maybe because you've been so nice and understanding I-I don't know. But I do know I want to stay."

Lin smiled softly. "Thank you." Yoruichi nodded. There was an odd silence as they stared at each other. Finally Lin lowered her gaze and walked around Yoruichi back into the apartment.

Yoruichi could have sworn she saw a blush playing on Lin's face.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Lin sensei!!" Naruto jumped up and down in the park as Yoruichi and Lin walked up to him.

Lin laughed. "Where's your orange outfit?" Naruto looked confused for a moment but then looked down at himself.

"Oh yeah!" He looked back up to the two older. He was wearing an outfit similar to Lin's, he also worse the vest she had given him. It was a little big on his small shoulders.

"I decided to change it up! I decided to dress like you Lin sensei!" He grinned broadly. Lin couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out.

Yoruichi grinned and rolled her eyes. "Kid, you are one in a million." Lin giggled. Naruto closed his eyes and stuck out his bottom lip in a type of frown.

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Lin laughed loudly but quieted herself a moment later. "Oh yeah…sensei there were some people looking for you two earlier."

The two women exchanged worried glances. "What did the look like?" They asked in time with the other.

Naruto looked thoughtful. "They wore clothes with black jeans and like a robe top that had white lineing. They had swords on their backs too." Naruto gave a firm nod.

Yoruichi and Lin looked at each other again. "Soul reapers." Naruto looked from Lin to Yoruichi and back to Lin. "What's goin' on?"

Lin crouched beside him. "Listen Naruto, we can't stay here. We need to leave tonight." Yoruichi nodded her consent.

"What? Your leaving?" Lin nodded. Naruto's eyes widened. "Why!?" Lin placed a hand on his head and ruffled his hair. "It's complicated."

Naruto just stared. Lin stood and walked back to Yoruichi. "Let's get our stuff and go…now." Yoruichi nodded and they walked off.

Still Naruto stared after them, completely unmoving.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was noon when Lin and Yoruichi re-emerged from their apartment. They packed only what they would need.

"I'm going too." They looked around to find Naruto, a small pack settled on his shoulders.

"Naruto…go _home_." Lin gave him a stern look. The blonde shook his head.

"No! I've got nothing here anyways!" His lower lip fell out in a pout.

Lin glanced at Yoruichi, who shrugged with a helpless look. "Fine…you can come with us."

**BLEACHNARUTOBLEACHNARUTOBLEACHNARUTOBLEACHNARUTOBLEACH**

I know the last few chapters have been short folks. But i don't know where to send them after this...and i couldn't just let them stay in the village.

Any ideas for me?


	16. an update for an update

"So where are we going!? What are we doing!? Do we get to fight a ton of bad guys!?"

Lin and Yoruichi shook their heads. Since they had left the village, Naruto had been full of questions.

"We don't know, we don't know, and no." Lin answered his latest ones.

Naruto frowned. "We could fight some bad guys right. I mean…you did it before haven't you?"

Lin and Yoruichi glanced at each other then looked ahead. "Something like that." They said together.

"What were they like! I bet you knocked 'em out cold huh sensei!?" The blonde began more questioning.

Lin sighed where Yoruichi laughed outright.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto re-hitched his backpack up onto his shoulders. "So where are we heading?"

"The land of waves is this way. Then a few minor cities and towns before we reach the desert." Yoruichi answered.

"You really studied that map." Lin muttered to her. Yoruichi blushed. "He doesn't need to know that." She returned. Lin laughed.

Naruto had more question! "Are we gunna live in the desert? Or the land of waves? Or somewhere past the desert?"

Lin laughed. "We'll see."

"I hear there's been some trouble around the land of waves lately." Yoruichi spoke up.

"We can't afford to get caught up in it. It would only make us a target. The last thing we need is to stand out." Lin responded.

Naruto looked between them and shrugged, he crossed his arms behind his head. "So what do we do now? Just keep going?"

"Mm…until we're totally safe that's the main idea. We have no idea what we'll run into though." Lin answered

"Well…at least it's an adventure!" Naruto laughed.

"That it is true." Yoruichi mumbled. A puddle caught her eye…she glanced at Lin. She had a hari between her lips and was tipping it with her teeth.

Yoruichi slipped her hands into her pockets.

"We brought stuff to eat right?" Naruto called.

"Yes." Yoruichi smirked back at him.

"Can we eat then?" He whined.

Yoruichi was about to answer, but two shadows shot out of the ground and the violet haired girl was trapped in sharp chains.

Lin and Naruto stared in shock as the chains tightened and Yoruichi fell apart in a mess of blood and sliced organs.

Lin disappeared and Naruto was left standing alone. "Wh-what's going on!? Lin sensei!"

"It's okay Naruto." The blonde looked up to a nearby tree. Yoruichi sat crouched with her arm around a strangers throat. "Nobody's dead."

Naruto looked down at where Yoruichi's body was. There was nothing but hacked up wood there now.

Lin landed down in front of him a few ways with a stranger tucked securely under her arm as well.

Naruto watched as the two tied the attackers tightly to a nearby tree. "How did you know they were going to attack us?"

Yoruichi stood and pointed. "That puddle back there was a sign. It hasn't rained in days maybe weeks and a puddle suddenly appears…not likely."

Naruto was embarrassed that he hadn't caught something so obvious.

"Their movements were also quite wide and not very graceful. Sloppy work for so called assassins." Lin commented.

"Oh well. Let's keep going. I'm sure a patroller from the village will come across them soon enough." Yoruichi swung her backpack back onto her shoulders and walked on.

Lin took Naruto around the shoulders and led him after.

Naruto fiddled with his goggles as they continued to walk towards the land of waves.

**BLEACHNARUTOBLEACHNARUTOBLEACHNARUTOBLEACH**

FINALLY!!! It's not very long i know....but i only had 2 days before it was deleted from my update list so...i had to do something.


	17. DISCONTINUED

Sorry folks!

I am sad to say i have lost interest in Royal Life.

The time we spent together was short but sweet! Farewell!!

--------- -----------''

---------------------


End file.
